Feelings
by imprisonedONcallisto
Summary: Hey, Soul? ...I love you. CAUTION: Fluff ahead. Read if you dare.


**I was looking at today. A hilarious idea came to me while reading what people posted up. I hope you guys find this as funny I wanted it to be... Okay it's that all that funny but it's funny in a cute, super fluffy omega way. (Why did I just use 'omega'? That has nothing to do with anything.)**

**So as I was trying to type up the next chapter of **_**Stages of Life**_**, I started to drift off to sleep. My mom woke me up by saying that dinner was ready. My dad's on his way to Mexico, so that meant we ordered out tonight. I got a cheeseburger and a shake, and everyone else got chicken wings. Total FML there.**

**Since my dad is in Mexico, I get to make dinner most of the nights... until Saturday. My dad will get to eat my awesome home cooking Friday when he gets back. Wow... I don't think I've ever been this excited to make food before in my whole life. My parents might actually start seeing me as responsible... Ha! Yeah right. I'll still be their baby girl, even when they're on their deathbeds.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Soul Eater**_**.**

* * *

**Feelings**

**by infidelityONcrank**

Maka groaned as the light hit her eyes just right. She stuck her tongue out at it, as if in hope of mocking it. She did not feel like getting up today, but she was glad it was the weekend.

She'd have to take a shower, make breakfast, wake-up Soul...

Her face instantly flushed at the thought of her Weapon as she jolted to an upright position on her bed. Her comforter clung to her chest.

"Soul..." she hummed quietly. Thoughts of him made her giddy and quite nervous. They had been dating for several months now, though they have yet to tell their friends, and she knew they were close to being much more... intimate.

A knock at the door startled her from her thoughts. Soul poked his head into her room and smiled at the blonde with messy hair and wrinkled pajamas.

"Morning." he said.

"M-morning." she answered back. She could feel the heat rush back to her head, making her quite dizzy.

"You can take a shower while I made breakfast. Toast, eggs, and bacon sound good to you?"

"Y-yeah."

He nodded and closed the door so she could have some privacy before heading to their shared bathroom.

She dug herself out from the blankets and opened her closet to chose what she'd wear for today. There was nothing in their that really shouted "Wear me!" so she ended up with a pair of jeans, a tank top, and a band hoodie Soul had gotten her at her first concert.

She darted out of her room to the hall closet, clothes pressed to her chest, to grab a fresh towel.

"I need to go down to the convenience store for some orange juice." Soul called to her. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"O-okay." she called back, hearing the door close.

She calmly headed to the bathroom. It lightly smelled of Soul's body wash and cologne. (She should probably pick up more for him, but the way those bottles looked.) The tub was still wet from his shower not twenty minutes ago.

Maka prayed that there was warm water for her to use.

Their apartment complex was mostly filled with older folk who couldn't afford anything else, so they tended to wake up early and use most of the warm water in the building. They saw Maka and Soul as a dramatic, young duo who should have their own television show (or radio show, depending on how old the person was that you talked to). There were a few people close to their age, but they were bachelors who didn't have a better paying job to get them better housing.

She was thankful to find that she could get ten minutes of saturated warmth. The water was so loud that she almost didn't hear Soul tell her that he was back. When the water started to run on the cooler side, she stepped out and quickly dried off.

The now clung with her strawberry shampoo and body wash, overpowering Soul's signature spicy scent.

Maka smiled and slipped into her bra and underwear, hair in a turban. She wiped off the fogged up mirror and studied her reflection. She skin was flushed from the heat, though her green eyes sparkled in the amber lighting. She unwrapped her hair and quickly brushed it out before throwing on the pair of jeans and the tank top.

Hoodie in hand, she headed out to the kitchen to find Soul still working on the bacon. Dropping the hoodie on the back of her usual chair, she walked up behind Soul and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Soul could feel her body, warm from the shower, press against his back. He smiled as she nuzzled her face into the back of his shirt, breathing in his scent. He could pick up the strawberry shampoo that fragranced her hair.

"Hey, Soul? ...I love you." she mumbled. He stopped and blinked, turning around to face her.

"What?" he asked.

"I said that I loved you."

"Is that why you've been so clingy and annoying lately?"

Her face flushed, enraged at his words. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor and a large encyclopedia was in her hands. (One of these days he was going to find out where she kept that thing.)

"You... you asshole!" she shrieked. She started back towards her room. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She struggled to break free.

"Aw, Maka, come on. I was joking." he said, pulling her into an embrace. She stiffened "I love you, too."

"Jerk." she muttered into his chest after a few minutes. After a few seconds more, she added, "Hey, Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"The bacon's burning."

* * *

**Awe, wasn't that funny and fluffy? I thought so too.**

**Soul uses Old Spice stuff, in case you wanted to know. I've become addicted to the stuff ever since my friend started using it. He always has to bring an extra hoodie to one of our classes now because I take his all the time.**

**I love strawberry shampoo. Maka seems like the kind of girl who would use it, that or something by Dove. I'm not big on Dove's stuff but it smells nice.**

**Yeah...**


End file.
